nlrfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shadowstrike60/bad apple
Ever on and on I continue circling With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing And suddenly I see that I can't break free--I'm Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony To tell me who I am, who I was Uncertainty enveloping my mind Till I can't break free, and Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know If I make another move there'll be no more turning back Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know? Can I take another step? I've done everything I can All the people that I see I will never understand If I find a way to change, if I step into the light Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white Ever on and on I continue circling With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing And suddenly I see that I can't break free--I'm Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony To tell me who I am, who I was Uncertainty enveloping my mind Till I can't break free, and Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know If I make another move there'll be no more turning back Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black If I make another move, if I take another step Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white? Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back 'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black Category:Blog posts